Trying to be Friends, But Wanting so Much More
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: Totally messed up the first chapter but its fixed now so please re read it and review. Sorry! What would happen if an injury resulted into a friendship and that friendship eventually blossomed..find out here...summary sucks but its a ZoeyLogan story so ch


This Story starts out from the episode with Quinn's date. So basically Logan and Zoey still fight and Chase is still in love with Zoey, Dana's still tough old Dana, and Nicole is still Boy Crazy.

**Chapter .1**

The alarm clock started buzzing in room 101. Zoey Brooks quietly turned over and hit the off button. 6:00. early enough that she'd finally get to class on time. She quickly got up and walked to her dorm room door, and opened the door quietly enough not to wake up Nicole. I walked out of the room and turned around. I placed the balm of my hand on the door and used the other to guide the door shut with the handle. I quickly turned around and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," the voice said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Logan?"

"Zoey?"

"What are you doing up so early in the girls dorm?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said offering his hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand,

"You okay?" He asked after I let go of his hand.

"Yeah, I think so." I said as I stood up.

A surging pain went through my ankle.

"Actually, "I said as I winced in pain, "I think I hurt my ankle."

"Really?" He asked and with a small nod he replied, "Let me see. He said as he sequenced down and I clutched onto his shoulders.

After a couple minutes of moving it around he finally spoke again.

"I think it's a sprain, you should go to the nurse."

"Really?" I said hoping he was joking but he nodded his head yes. "Okay then. I'll go there now. Thanks Logan." I said as I hopped my way down the hall.

"Wait Zoey." He said as he came down the hall after me and wrapped one arm around my waist. "You're hurt. Let me help you okay?"

"Okay." I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Thanks Logan."

"It's okay." He said as he helped me walk to the nurse's office.

"So Zoey." He said after we got out of the door going toward the nurse's office. "You never did say why you were up so early this morning?"

"Oh well me Dana, and Nicole are always late because their always fighting. So I thought I'd be all ready and then wake them up. Great plan. Huh?" I said letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah." He said returning the laugh.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah, do you want me to come in with you?"

"Please." I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Come on" he said as we walked into the nurse's office.

"Okay. I said as I sat down on the bed.

_(Nurse Comes In)_

"What seems to be the problem?" She said looking at me.

"I ran into Logan and now I can't walk without my ankle hurting. I said wincing as she moved my ankle.

I was surprised when I felt Logan grab my hand.

"Okay." The nurse said finally letting go of my foot and Logan my hand. "Your lucky it's just a sprain

"Okay." I said.

"Now, you'll just have to stay still while I wrap it. Okay?"

I shook my head yes and closed me eyes. Again I felt Logan grab my hand. Five minutes later the nurse stopped wrapping my ankle and said I was good to go.

"Thanks." I said as Logan helped me out of the nurse's office.

"Hey Logan." I said when we were walking back to my dorm. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything this morning. You didn't need to."

"I know." He said.

"Well Thanks." I said as I turned toward him and gave him a small smile.

He nodded and returned the smile.

About 10 minutes later we got back to my dorm.

"You good from here?" he asked when we got to my door.

"Yeah, thanks Logan." I said.

"Well I gotta go, so neither of us will be late for class."

"Yeah" I said as I opened the door with my key. "Bye Logan."

"Bye Zoey," he yelled from down the hall and before I knew it, he was gone.

I walked into the room and was shocked when Nicole emgulphed me in a hug.

"Oh my god, Zoey." She said. "We were so worried. Where were you? And why'd you say good bye to Logan?" She finished with a confused face.

"Whoa Nicole." I started. "I got up early this morning and I ran into Logan and I hurt my ankle so he helped me go to the Nurse's and back. He just left."

"Oh." Nicole said.

"How's your ankle, Zoey?" Dana grumbled from her bad.

"Just a sprain. Logan said it will probably be better then new in a week or two."

"That's so good, Zoey." Nicole said hugging me again.

"Okay Nicole, you gotta let me breathe."

"Right, Sorry."

"That's okay but I'm gonna start getting ready for school." I said as I walked over to my clothes.

I choose a black mini skirt and an orange tube top. Then I put my black hooded zipper sweater over tope. Then I went and quickly straightened my hair as applied my make-up. 7:45. Good. Fifteen minutes to hobble my way to class.

"Guy's, I'm gonna start to class. See ya there." I said and heard Nicole and Dana say Bye.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway and saw Logan sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

"Logan?" I said and he turned to face me. "What are you doing here?"

"I..Umm…I figured you'd need some help to get to get to class.

"Oh. Sure." I said and I once again wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"So Zoey, I've been thinking and I really think it would be good if me and you started to you, you know be friends.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it would be cool. You know we can eat lunch together, See movies, just hang out"

"I think that's a great idea." I said and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked.

"Oh I just think it's funny how we hated each other yesterday and now we're trying to be friends." I said, "I should have ran into you and sprained my ankle months ago."

"Yeah." He said as he laughed.

"Well here we are." I said as we walked into our classroom.

Weirdly enough, Dana, Nicole, Chase and Michael were there before us and were already sitting in their seats. I took my seat between Dana and Nicole and Logan went and sat next to chase.

"What are you doing with Logan again, Zoey?" Nicole whispered in my ear. But before I could answer the teacher walked in and class began.

"Today, you'll be starting a new project."

Sounds of disappointment were heard all around the room.

"It's an independent project. You're each gonna research a famous scientist and then write a 1000 page essay on your finding. You'll have until Next Friday. So since today's Wednesday that gives you just over a week." The teacher said. "Now the good news is that you can do the project on the scientist of your choice. Okay so everybody, get to work."

_Logan's POV_

"What were you doing with Zoey this morning?" Chase whispered to me.

"She got hurt because of me and she can't walk on her ankle so I helped her to class and stuff." I whispered back.

"Is she okay?" He concernly whispers.

"Yeah, she's cool." I said as I glanced down and watched Zoey quietly whisper and laugh with Nicole and Dana. Wow, she really is pretty. Stop thinking like that Logan. You two just called a truce and all you can think about is how hot she is. I looked down again to find Zoey staring up towards me and Chase. She smiled and I turned to see Chase who was deep into his research so I smiled back. Wow this really is great. How could I not have noticed it sooner? I can't believe that I was so mean to her. To all of them. Well that ends now. That Logan is gone.

Zoey's POV

I turned back and smiled at Logan. He turned to look at Chase and then turned back to me and smiled. I turned around and got into my report. I decided I'd do it on, Thomas Edison. I got so into my report that before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Hey Zoey." I heard Chase yell. "I heard you hurt your ankle."

"Yeah, but it's just a sprain. I'll be fine in a couple days.

"Well that's good. Do you need any help?" Chase asked.

I looked around the room and saw Logan waiting at the door.

"Actually Chase, its okay." I said. "I think I'm gonna go with Logan anyway.

"What? Wait a minute. Logan?" he said, "Are you guys friend now?"

"We're trying." I said as I made my way over to Logan.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I grabbed his arm. "Bye Chase."

"Bye Zoey." He started and then paused. "And Logan."

"Bye Man."

Me and Logan walked up to the caf for lunch. After we got our stuff we sat at a table and were joined by Michael, Dana, Nicole, and Chase.

"Hey Guys." I said as they sat down.

"Hey Zoey. Logan." They all said weirdly.

"So, guess what?" I said.

"What?"

"Me and Logan are cool now. Isn't that great." I said with a smile.

"Yeah"

"I guess"

"Really?"

"That's Awesome."

"Yeah." I said.

The six of us talked for awhile until Dana, Nicole and Michael said they were gonna head out to their lunch study group.

"Remember Chase, you've got ten minutes or you'll get detention.

"I know." Chase replied.

"So, what's up with you, Chase?" I asked him.

"Ummm….not much." He started. "You two?"

"Oh nothing much" I said and Logan just shock his head no..

"Do you guys wanna catch a movie this weekend? We can invite the other three too?" Chase offered.

"Sure" I said.

"I don't know. I've really gotta spend all my spare time on that scientist essay." He started, "and I've gotta get it done by Monday, cuz I've got practice all week."

"Oh come on Logan." I pouted. "Come on this will be our first thing as friends. I'll even help you with your essay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll come to my dorm everyday this week and we'll finish it by Friday and then we can hang out this weekend." I said proud of myself of a great solution.

"Zoey, are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled.

"Okay." He gave in.

"Okay then it's settled, I'll help Logan with his essay. Then we'll all hit the movies, and Chase,"

Yeah?"

"Get your butt to study group." I said, "Now."

"Okay." He said with a smile.

I giggled as he walked away. Then a couple guys that I recognized from the Boy vs. Girls basketball game came up to our table.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Guys, you remember Zoey, right?"

"Yeah."

"So Logan, you wanna hit the court for the rest of lunch.

The smile that had been plastered on my face only seconds ago vanished.

"Actually, I'm gonna hang with Zoey today. Maybe some other time."

"Whatever man." They said as the left.

"Awww Logan." I said as my smile returned.

"Yeah." He said clueless.

"That was really sweet; you really are a good friend. I said as I turned and hugged him.

Logan's POV

Wow, she smells really good. What are you thinking man. She's your friend. Just a Friend.

Zoey's POV

"You know you could have gone with them. I wouldn't have minded." I lied.

"I know, but I wanted to stay here, I mean you still have a sprained ankle, Zoey."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot." I said laughing

Logan started laughing too. I was about to say something but was cut off by the bell. Logan helped me up and then walked me to class again.

"Okay, so meet me at my dorm right after school, you'll probably gert there before me but I'll be there soon. It's room 101. Okay, so thanks again and I'll see ya later. Bye Logan." I said as I walked into my classroom

I quickly got into my seat between Dana and Nicole.

"So you were with Logan again?" Nicole asked raising her left eye brow.

"Yeah I actually think he's serious about us being friends."

"Ummmhummm." Dana said.

"Whatever guys." I said

"Zoey, all we're saying is he's the biggest jerk at PCA and yesterday you guys were gonna kill each other and now today you've barely left him."

"Yeah. I guess, but guys if this is a mistake, then it's my mistake to make and I wanna risk it.

"Okay Zoey, but whatever happens, we're here for you." Nicole said as she hugged me from the side.

"I know. By the way Chase wants all of us to go see a movie this weekend. You guys wanna come?

"Sure." Dana said.

"Yeah, definitely all those cute boys." Nicole said.

"Okay, well I'll tell chase later."

"K."

"Now let's get to work cuz I can't have homework, I've gotta help Logan with his essay."

"Zoey…" Nicole said.

"My mistake." I said as I cut her off, "Now really lets work."

Class went really fast and before I knew it the bell rang. I got halfway to my dorm when I saw Logan ahead.

"Logan." I yelled and he turned around. I smiled as he ran back towards me.

"Hey you, Ready to write an essay?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, Come on." I said as I pulled it up to my dorm room.

When we got there I took my key off my neck and used it to unlock the door.

"Why do you where you're key around your neck?"

"Because I always forget it." I said with a giggle.

We walked into the room, No Nicole or Dana.

"So this is what your dorm looks like. He said looking around.

"Yeah, this is it." I said opening the fridge, "You wanna drink?"

"Sure," he said as I threw him one, "Thanks."

"Okay." I said as I sat down at my desk, "So who are you gonna do for your essay?"

"Ummm…Is Albert Einstein a scientist?" He said as he took the seat next to me

"Yeah he is. Do you wanna do him?"

"Sure why now."

"Okay let's get started."

Me and Logan spent the next couple hours working on the research part of his essay and just joking around until Chas came running into the room.

"Logan…the…ummm….ummm….the DA needs you."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know he just came in and was like where's Logan and I thought I'd come find you."

"Oh okay, Bye Zoey." He said

"Bye Logan." I said disappointed he'd left. Wait. Why was I feeling like this. It's not like I like Logan. How could I. He's nice to me for one day out of months and now I don't want him to go when I'll just see him tomorrow.

"Zoey, Zoey. Earth to Zoey." I came out of my daze and saw Chase talking to me.

"Chase, Hi." I said sadly.

"What's wrong Zoey?"

"It's nothing. I just wanna be by myself, okay?"

"Okay, but call me if you need anything."

"Count on it. I said.

Chase left my dorm and I went over and lied on my bed and cried. Something I'd never done over a guy before.

_Logan's POV_

I was really disappointed to have to leave Zoey's room. We were actually actually getting along. I should have bumped into her and made her sprain her ankle a long time ago. She's a really amazing girl. I can not believe how mean I was to her. I didn't realize until now, but now I get why I picked on her. I like her. I like Zoey Brooks. Wow I never actually thought I'd like a girl before and the weird thing is, is that the one girl I've fallen for, hated me yesterday. I've finally become her friend and now I realize I like her. Damn.

I approached the DA's office and said, "Hey, I'm Logan, my roommate said you came looking for me earlier."

"Sorry you roommate must be mistaken. We've been out of the office all day. DA training day. Just got in five minutes or so ago."

"Oh, well sorry," I said as I turned and walked towards my room.

Chase lied to me, he lied to me. But why.

_Zoey's POV_

I was so caught up in my crying that I didn't even hear Nicole and Dana come in.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I'm…Guys I'm bad."

"Why, what happened, I thought you were studying with Logan?" Nicole asked.

"I was and then Chase came and told him his DA needed him and he left."

"So why are you crying?" Dana asked

"I dunno." I said.

"I do." Nicole said.

"Really? Okay then Nicole why am I crying."

"Because you like Logan."

"What. No I don't." I said not sure if I was trying to convince my self or Nicole.

"Yes you do Zoey, you even said yourself during the play that you liked Logan and maybe those feelings were real and they didn't go away."

"No she doesn't." Dana said then stared at me, "Do you?"

"No…I mean…yes...Maybe...I' don't know, but guys he's been so nice to me and he's helped me a lot today and I actually like being with him. Like today at lunch, his basketball friends came over and asked him to play and he said he couldn't cuz he was with me today, and you know what. He didn't ask me to make out once all day, and I like him as I friend but that doesn't mean I like him that way, because I do and…."

"Zoey do you realize what you just said." Dana asked

"No, what did I say."

"You said you liked Logan." Nicole squealed.

"Really?"

"Yeah you did hunny." Dana said, "but don't worry about it though, I won't tell and neither will Nicole.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." I said as I hugged them. " But its late and I'm tired so I'm going to bed now. I figure I won't get any sleep tonight anyways."

"Zoe were actually gonna head down to the lounge. See ya layer.

I heard the door to room 101 shut and I turned on my back and looked at the ceiling. It took awhile but I did finally fall asleep.

_Logan's POV _

"How could Chase lie to me." I screamed at Michael.

"I don't know man." He said, "but heres your chance to find out.

And with that Chase walked into the room. I threw him up against the wall.

"Why'd you tell me the DA needed me?" I screamed at him.

"He did." He yelled back.

"You a liar Chase. Today is DA training day. They've been gone all day."

"OH."

"So why'd you want me to leave when I was working with Zoey?"

"Because I don't want you around Zoey." He said as I let go and backed away.

"Why not?"

"Because your just gonna hurt her." He started, "and I was right. When you left she seemed really sad."

"Do you like her or something?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No, I don't like Zoey that way."

"Whatever Chase. Look stay out of my life and if I wanna be friends with Zoey, I'm going to be."

And with that I climbed up onto my bunk and went to sleep.

Third Person POV

Nicole and Dana quietly snuck back into room 101 and sat on Dana's bunk.

"We gotta do something, Dana."

"But we promised we wouldn't"

"I know, but we could at least find out if he likes her."

"Yeah. Your right Nicole. She does seem miserable. We may as well give it a try." Dana said, "But tomorrow, now get out of my bunk so I can get some sleep Miss Frizz."

"Whatever slob." Nicole said as she crawled onto her bunk.

Within minutes both girls were asleep ready for tomorrow, when they would try to help their best friend.

I'm so sorry about the mix up .It was late and I for got some parts but I think this versions good so yeah…Please review it and check out my other stories..thanks.

xoxo


End file.
